Delphinium
by Warrior Nun
Summary: When Leon Orcot caught wind about a rabbit being bought from a certain pet shop, he became paranoid. There is no way that he would have to deal with another colony of flesh eating rabbits! However…what the detective doesn't know that what the Count has sold to his latest customer was no ordinary rabbit…


This is part one of Dreamworks and Pet Shop of Horrors crossover, Shop of Love and Dreams, at first this is going to be a three way crossover of Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon with Pet Shop of Horrors, making it two-shot. But I might submit the shorts in their own categories since I don't know if there are people in respective fandom that know what Pet Shop of Horror is. But nevertheless, please enjoy. Oh, and be sure to be on a look out for the mentions of the Big Four ;)

Pairing(s): BunnyFrost (Bunny/Jack), implied Leon/D

Warnings: Scenes of slash/yaoi, possible forms of violence, strong language, usage of tobacco, drugs, and/or alcohol, appearances of Other Characters, reference of the Big Four (the ultimate crossover of _Brave_, _Tangled_, _How to Train Your Dragon_, and _Rise of the Guardians_), possible case of Out of Character moment (otherwise known as OOCM), and disturbing imagery. If you find either one of these unsuitable, please look for fluffier fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood_ or _Pet Shop of Horrors_; both are respectively owned by William Joyce, Dreamworks, Tokyopop and Matsuri Akino. OCs, on the other hand, I do own.

Summary: When Leon Orcot caught wind about a rabbit being bought from a certain pet shop, he became paranoid. There is no way that he would have to deal with another colony of flesh eating rabbits! However…what the detective doesn't know that what the Count has sold to his latest customer was no ordinary rabbit…

* * *

_Brrrrring!_

…

_Brrrrring!_

_Brrrrring!_

…click.

"Hello? ….oh, it's you, it has been too long…how have you been, old friend?"

...

I see…I hope your godson and daughter will be alright. Hmm? …You'll be moving to the East Coast within the next month? Well, a fresh start is good for everyone."

…

"…Of course I remember that favor…in fact, I think I have required something of your interest."

The shrill ring of the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of another typical day in high school. As the students pour out the classrooms, the hallway was filled with the numerous chatters of what to do this upcoming Spring Break. Mostly talking about wild parties when parents are out of town or something like that, complete with strong liquor and loud music that is enough to keep the neighbors up at night to the point of calling the police to handle it.

Jack, on the other hand, has a complete different plan for his break.

A heavy sigh escaped from him as he dialed in the combination code that he had painstakingly memorized at the start of his junior year. It has been a long week for him…so much of homework that he wanted wiped off of the face of the Earth piling up, (meaningless) drama among friends, and…

"…A letter?"

A pure white eyebrow was raised as he observed the envelope. Other than the fact that it was addressed to him and it was sealed with one of those heart-shaped stickers that he often sees at the stationary section in shops. Shrugging, Jack stuffed it inside his backpack along with some necessary textbooks for certain classes that made his backpack a bit heavier.

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to read it when I get back home…_that was what he thought to himself, making his way out of the building and board upon the school bus, where he grabbed himself a seat by the very front. Jack place on his ear buds before placing some music on as the bus loaded up with other students came on aboard for home.

When the bus was fully loaded with the people that wanted to go home for the break (though there might be some that stayed behind for last after-school club meetings or something like that), Jack felt the vehicle set into motion; vaguely hearing some chatters here and there behind his seat, but overall it was a quiet ride home.

This gave him enough time to reflect on that letter he had received.

He noticed that he is somewhat popular ever since that he entered high school. But honestly, he had no idea how…from what Jack have heard, it was because of his snow white hair. (For some odd reason, most guys thought that his hair was dyed, not knowing that it was natural). Once in a while, he often was blamed for break-ups, despite the fact that he had no involvement in it or the knowledge of them. Oh, the lack of logic these days…

But that doesn't stop admirers from sending in some love notes. Most of the notes have the creepy content are worthy enough for the recycling bin.

Jack blinked when he felt the bus halted, breaking his train of thought. He saw that they're finally at his stop, he gathered up his cargo and board off the bus.

"Thanks, Lucky," Jack bid his goodbye to their bus driver, whom in turn gave him a nod and bidding the white-haired teen a good weekend. He hummed along with the song that played within his ear-buds as he walked up to the porch, leading the front door of his house.

"_**And if you go chasing rabbits**_

_**And you know you're going to fall**_

_**Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar**_…"

He sang along the lyrics as he rummaged through his hoodie pocket for his keys; when he finally got them out, Jack still singing along the song while opening the door.

"_**Has given you the call…**_

_**Call Alice,**_

_**When she was just small**_…"

Once he got inside, Jack removed the iPod dubs out of his ears and looked around the interior.

"I'm home!" he announced throughout the house, though the only thing that greeted him was silence throughout the house.

_Must be still asleep…_it was just an assumption, but doesn't hurt to guess. Jack head over to the den that was connected to the living room, making his way to the answering machine as he set his backpack upon the counter; when he saw the amount of messages that were received, Jack pressed play as he took the love note out to read the contents.

**You have 1 unheard message**

_**Beeeeeep**_

"**Jack, it's me…I hope things were going well back there, and I do wish that you're with us here in Burgess. Don't be a stranger and drop a call, oh and your sister says hi. We love you."**

_**Beeeeeep**_

**You have no new messages**

"I wish I was there too, Pitch…" he whispered, feeling a bit mournful.

It was a Spring Break for his baby sister, Cory, and she and their guardian/Godfather, Kozmotis (or Pitch, as he affectionately call him, since it was a pen-name that stuck whenever he is doing some novel writing on the side) were visiting Burgess for a small vacation and visit old friends. Unfortunately, since Jack still has some part time work to worry about, and due to the time schedule, he wasn't able to tagalong. Much to his sister's disappointment…

But she was reassured when they told her that there is always a next time in summer break that is a couple months away, the only thing that Jack asked from them is tell their old friends that he said hi and bring him back a souvenir. So in other words, he has the whole house to himself for the next week and a half.

…Well…not exactly…

Jack opened up the letter and read through the contents from his latest admirer from afar.

"Jack, I have always watched you from the distance," He read out loud. Creepy way to start out but that's a norm to him. "And I know we haven't talked but I feel like we have some sort of connection…"

As he continues reading, he failed to notice a presence stalking behind him.

"Blah, blah, blah…please go out with me." Then he set the letter down, with an eyebrow raised. "…Well, at least this person has slightly better grammar than me during essay revising sessions. Wonder who sent this?"

While Jack was pondering which schoolmate sent him this letter, he was suddenly wrapped from behind in by strong but firm arms. A smile grew on his lips when he felt the familiar face nuzzle against the crook of his neck. He looked over, greeted by the sight of grayish-blue hair and olive colored skin.

"Mmmm…welcome home, Snowflake…" spoke a familiar deep Australian accented voice.

Jack laughed a bit as he playfully scratched the taller man's chin. "Bunny, I thought you were taking a nap or something."

The response he got sounded like a grumble. "Just woke up a while ago…" then came a slight yawn. "Then I heard you comin' in, missed ya…"

The younger teen had to hold back a laugh when he felt a nibble on his neck, until he noticed that Bunny suddenly stopped. Jack blinked his striking blue eyes before pulling away a bit to take a full look at the latter's face. His emerald green eyes were narrower than usual, glaring at a certain spot that was on the counter.

"Another one of those…" it was more of a statement than a question.

Jack sighed through his nose, gently scratching a certain spot behind Bunny's ear. He almost forgot that particular trait…his kind is territorial.

_Really_ territorial…

"Yeah,"

Most of the time, he wondered if Bunny was always like this when they first met…

* * *

Author's Note(s):

Cory - In reference to Kore, another name of Persephone, the spring goddess and Queen of the Underworld, which translated to maiden. May or may not also refer to Legend of Korra. Please insert your Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra jokes here

Please leave behind a comment or review


End file.
